


尘埃与灰烬

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Implied Relationships, Kid!Vergil - Freeform, M/M, kid!Dante, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 有时候，放手很重要。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	尘埃与灰烬

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Пыль и пепел](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/706192) by legion_ emptiness. 



脚下的旧地板突然坍塌，扬起亿万尘埃。但丁嘶了一声，皱着眉头，把腿从这出其不意的陷阱中拔出来。现在，空气中混杂着灰尘、余烬与碎屑。

半魔轻轻摇了摇头，从那个意外边上退开几步，然后在那双淡蓝色眸子的注视下僵住了。而即使画像早已褪色，但丁依然记得上面的每一个细节。他微笑着对小维吉尔微微点头，即使在画中，维吉尔看起来也那么专心致志。也许这就是但丁在幼年时用来形容他心爱的哥哥的词语。细心、专注。

直到目光移到伊娃身上，但丁才急忙转开视线。这不是他来这里的原因。

半魔环视整个一楼，这花不了多少时间。几乎所有的承重墙都已经下陷或者变成了一堆瓦砾，地面上铺满了厚厚的灰泥，保温柜的残骸混杂着尘土，在日光下诡异地闪烁着。

这座房子内外，一只鸟儿或别的动物都看不见，更别说人类了。大火过后，似乎没有人再来过这里了。当然，这并不是真的。

但丁站直身子，开始考虑该去哪里。爸爸的藏书室就算了——那正是起火的地方，所有的书肯定都烧光了。但丁不会为已知的事实揭开自己的伤疤。但他有个更大的希望，毕竟维吉尔一直是个求知欲强的孩子。

他放轻脚步，踏上通往二楼的破旧楼梯的第一个台阶。栏杆被烧得所剩无几，残余的部分堪堪挂着，但丁轻轻触摸它，描摹着当年因为一个奇怪原因留在其上的深深划痕，碎片刺进他的指尖。他还记得，那是因为当时他和维吉尔在家里玩新木剑。伊娃只是责备地摇摇头，而斯巴达把他们训了一顿，并惩罚他们不准在屋子里玩耍。从那以后，他们再也没敢对这段楼梯动手了。而且再也没有机会了。

但丁因这个想法愣了一下，他甩甩头。空气中的灰尘明显发苦，他吸了满满一肺的苦涩。

二楼的地板在他鞋底发出危险的吱吱声，但丁轻手轻脚地穿行于废墟中，他现在一点儿也不想掉到一楼去。这座房子经历了很多，往日辉煌如过眼云烟，但老旧的木地板坚持了下来，让半魔踩了进去。他经过几个房间，破烂不堪的房门敞开着，像伸出一只只烧得焦黑的手，但丁对它们没什么兴趣。刚变成孤儿的时候，他第一时间跑到了这里，却发现父母和自己的房间都已经化为了灰烬。他还记得当时他是多么想躲进一个火后仍算温暖的角落，呆在那里，让自己被泪水淹没。

但他打住了这个可耻的念头。要知道他心爱的哥哥不会这样做，而但丁必须像他一样懂事。

半魔终于在一个房间里停了下来，仿佛不敢再上前一步。

当他还是个小男孩的时候，他不愿意进入哥哥的房间。也不知道是出于怯懦，还是童年时急于独立的叛逆情绪。而在时隔将近四十年的今天，他站在这个门口，依然能感觉到一丝幽幽的寒意。这毫无疑问是维吉尔的房间。直到现在，但丁还能隐约嗅到当年弥漫在哥哥房间里那股微妙的薄荷味。当然，在这个只有尘埃和灰烬的老房间里，这种气味早已无迹可寻，但丁并不在乎。

他没有奢望他来找的东西完好无损，但他愿意冒这个险。很久以前，但丁万分确信自己完全了解哥哥。那时他们还不到十岁，从那时起，但丁就毫不怀疑维吉尔属于他，而他们会永远在一起。从那以后，天翻地覆，现在回忆起这些思绪，他还带着些怀念和憧憬。那种天真——幼稚而纯洁——不会唤起别的的情绪。而现在，但丁却不太确定自己是否能理解维吉尔的十分之一。这就是他所拥有的——那么少，但始终是他的哥哥，剩下的——只有仇恨、愤怒、误解，演变为血海深仇。

但无论如何，在很久很久以前，但丁确实很了解他的兄弟。

半魔迈出了第一步，脚下的木板吱吱作响，但他没有在意。阳光穿过空洞的窗框洒进房间，照亮了久远旧日的骨架。这幅景象在那时看来多么可怖，痛苦得令人难以置信。现在只剩冰冷的灰烬和漠然的尘埃。

他小心翼翼地钻进烧焦的床架底部，在地板上那些几乎看不清的纹路上顺利地数出了第三道。即使有数百道这样的痕迹，但丁总能分辨出该从哪里数起。维吉尔是在偶然间发现这个藏匿处的，他从一开始就没有告诉任何人。可即使小但丁一直都冒冒失失的，但他还是几乎立刻就发现了它。兄弟俩一致决定瞒着父母，这是他们之间的小秘密。现在但丁想来，父亲和母亲恐怕早都知道这个秘密了，他们只是保持沉默罢了。

半魔谨小慎微地掀起数到的那块木板，把相邻的几块也撬开。暗格轻而易举地打开了，经年累月的灰尘从中爆发出来。但丁往里一看，轻轻笑了。是的，他曾经如此了解他的哥哥。在那儿，地板底下，躺着几本书。维吉尔有时会偷偷从父亲的藏书室里拿走一些书，然后当弟弟又做了噩梦来找他的时候，他会在夜色的掩护下悄悄把这些书念给但丁听。然而但丁毫不怀疑，他们的父亲完全知道偷书的事，即使维吉尔总是把它们物归原处。现在这些书已经来不及还回去了。

但丁慢慢伸出手——其中一本书的封面上贴着一张纸条。但丁仍然清晰记得小维吉尔的笔迹，不用细看，他也知道上面写了什么：

‘但丁，不准碰！’

虽然纸张的边缘已经起皱，但火舌没有触及它和书本。暗格逃过了一劫，但丁深信不疑。

“原谅我，哥哥。”他对那看不见的小维吉尔低语道，拿起了书本。他看了那张小纸条很久，想了想，飞快地把它藏进了胸前的口袋里。他知道该把它放到哪里——他桌上那个相框里，伊娃的照片后面。尽管这样做好像太过多情了，但谁又会知道传奇恶魔猎人的小小弱点呢？

但丁拿出事先准备好的丝带，把书本紧紧捆起来。他还有很远的一段路要走，他不想让自己的礼物摔出来或者飞走。他恶心而迟钝地注意到了一阵安静的脚步声。多年来猎杀不同生物积累下的本能仿佛在拒绝服从命令，他警觉的速度慢得让人无法接受。

“但丁！”半魔从思绪中抬起头来，猛然往后一跳，后脑勺撞在墙上，伸向双枪的手却停在了半路。他做不到，哪怕他面对的是地狱里最可怕的恶魔，他也做不到。在他面前有一个小小的身影。黑色短裤，黑色衬衫，浅到发白的头发。只不过一向好奇清澈的眼睛变成了两个黑洞，盯着他。但丁能感觉到自己的双腿在打颤。

一个诱饵？

但丁凝视着哥哥眼眶里的无底空洞，双手开始颤抖。屋里的空气一下子变得稀薄，从街上照进来的阳光在飘荡的尘埃间折射，嘲弄般地强调着男孩那张可怕的脸。

“但丁！”小维吉尔踉跄着朝他伸出手来，指尖微微颤抖，声音里充满了恳求与恐惧。但丁从来未在哥哥的声音中听到过这样的语调。

一个幻觉？

“什么……？”他一时忘记了怎么呼吸，疑问依然没有说出口。

小维吉尔突然停了下来，惊恐地四处张望，似乎在寻找他所喊的那个人。男孩缩成一团，像只受惊的小猫面对着飞驰而来的汽车。

“但丁……”

弟弟的名字从男孩嘴里滑落，声音低不可闻，但丁不再犹豫，他跪下身子把男孩揽进怀里。他能感觉到十根小小的手指拼命拉扯着他的外套。

“但丁……”

作为一个幻象，小维吉尔真实得吓人，这本应引起半魔的警觉，但他只是把这孩子抱得更紧。

“没事的。”但丁轻声说，不知道自己到底在安慰谁。

“不要走。求你了。不要离开我。”怀里那具小小的身躯切切实实在战栗着，但丁能感觉到维吉尔在哭泣。他只能感觉——他不敢看。“别走。”

“我不走。”但丁低声承诺。这一次，他不会让他走了。他不敢。

小维吉尔闻起来就像新鲜薄荷和野浆果。但丁想起来，这是他们共用的洗发水的味道。他记得维吉尔总是很生气，因为但丁总要和他买一样的香味，而他觉得自己比任何人都更喜欢这个气味，这让他更恼火了。但丁始终不明白哥哥为什么会如此愤慨。后来为了安抚他的哥哥，他在母亲发现之前整整一个星期都没有洗澡。那天整个夜晚但丁都很开心，因为母亲让他们一起洗澡：‘要么你们就别想洗了’。这可把维吉尔累坏了，然后他们一起玩了很久很久，后来一起在维吉尔房间的地板上睡着了，似乎正好就是现在他们身下这块地板。在这里，长大而破碎的但丁抱着年幼哥哥的奇怪幻象，他趴在他的肩膀上，哭着求他不要离开。

当抽泣声平息下来，但丁稍稍张开双臂，手中空空如也。小维吉尔只剩下尘埃和灰烬，沉淀在传奇猎魔人湿润的脸颊上。

半魔站起身，脚步发虚，沉甸甸的腿不愿往打包好的书本再迈一步。

幻象消失了，就像一个幻象该做的那样。可不知为何，但丁依然在空气中寻觅着，对着一片虚无说：

“我不会再离开你了，维吉尔。”

在他看来，或许真正的答案应该是一声安静的、洋溢着青春与喜悦的笑声。但丁很快离开了这间和他们的生活一样支离破碎的房间，习惯性地用一只手轻轻扶着门。维吉尔不喜欢门被砰地关上，虽然那扇门已经倒在了几步之外。

夕阳在街道上迎接他，懒洋洋地把万物染成了金橙色。走近摩托车，但丁最后回头看了一眼那堆废墟，那是他曾经的家。

在奇迹般幸存下来的门廊上，坐着两个小小的身影，其中一个手里捏着一本书，另一个在哈哈大笑。突然，男孩们抬头看了一眼半魔，举起手向他告别。小但丁甜甜笑着，把头靠在哥哥的肩膀上。小维吉尔用他那双明亮的眼睛注视了他一会儿，也露出了一个柔和的微笑。

半魔回头一笑，挥手与他们道别。家里有人在等他。他的维吉尔——总是如此冰冷而专注，又如此破碎，就像但丁一样。可无论如何，他留在了事务所里，虽然他们之间的沟壑深及魔界深处，但也不枉他们从那里走了出来。今天是他们的四十一岁生日。重新开始永远不嫌晚，对吧？

摩托车引擎轰鸣——轮胎扬起的只是路上的尘埃。


End file.
